Vale
Appearance Vale wears very light armor, which in fact doesn't really look/seem like armor to begin with. He covers his face with a mask, the only people who knows his true identity is of members of END. Majority of his outfit is blue and white, except his blade, the Red Asura. It's given that name because of the blade being this very light tinted Red. He has silver-white hair and keep its tied up. Vale also wears a cape like scarf on his back Personality Vale is a very cocky and prideful person. Although he complains often and appears to be lazy, during his training with an unknown person, Vale proved that he is hardworking. He also seems to be a very determined person. Vale acts as though he doesn't care about others, which in fact he quite does. History Vale, a person who started with nothing, but rose with power and fear. His mother passed away on his birth. Vale grew distant from his father. Eventually as Vale got older he wanted to leave, but before he left, his father stated that Vale has an older brother, one completely corrupted by evil intentions. He was the one also partially responsible for his mothers death. Vale was enraged at his father not telling him this before. However, Vale left, as soon as he stepped out the door he vanished into a world. He was weak, but he managed to climb. Time flew by where someone mysterious took him under training. Vale finally became someone to be reckoned with. As Vale was getting quite the attention he was offered to join END, and he accepted. Eventually, the events of END unfold, and Vale disappeared along with other members of END. Years went by without END, but Vale rose back up undercover, for whatever reason END has. His partner is currently Vera. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Fisherman Renewal: Is a type of martial arts Vale has close to perfection. It is a new mix of Taekwondo. Vale is currently the only known living person to know this technique. It is also considered a very dangerous style to fight against. This style has existed in the past, the higher ups are curious how a person like Vale learnt Renewal, as all existing users were presumed to be deceased. *'Grab:'It is used to grab an opponent in a lock position. The fighters faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent and uses the other leg to hit the opponent in the side of their head, completing the move. It can be used with variety of combinations with other skills. Weapon Red Asura: This sword was crafted by Macseth and sealed away for years. It was never founded until Vale stumbled upon a hidden cave in his journey of the tower. This blade was sealed with iron chains around it, it also had a caption underneath the rock that was mounting this blade. "Only those with power and who are worthy shall be able to unseal the Red Asura. The blade in its sheath began to pulse red as Vale approached it. He unsealed it, unknowing of who is Macseth or what power this blade has. Red Asura has the power to absorb the spirits/fear of those it kills and transforms their bodies and hatred into power for its wielder. *'Reverse Flash:' Vale slashes at the ground with his sword, creating a powerful shock wave that can rift the environment. Traits Vale is balanced in all traits, however his most notible traits would be his strength and speed, which seems to be un-rival-able at times. Relationships Vera: Vale's relationship with Vera has been interesting. When END was made they did not interact as much, if at all. However, eventually working along side with Vera, they eventually became pretty good friends. It was during the time of the battle with Zahard when things changed. Vera had saved Vale's life, and it is something he will never forget. He views Vera as his best friend, and the one person he trusts fully in this tower. While he has a proper relationship with everyone else in END, Vera remains his closet. Current day, he still views Vera has a really close friend, considering they work together while Vale is undercover and Vera is not. Naturally he was against Vera being known as apart of an active END user, as that the risk it carries is high. She can be targeted. Vale stated that he will not let her die for everything that she has done, even if that means risking his own life. He simply believes that a debt is due. Trivia